Maple vodka
by I need insparation
Summary: ((has run out of title ideas please help)) Walking into his house, Canada sighed. It had been yet another long day at the world meeting and no one had seemed to even see him. Russia even sat on him again. Canada was just getting fed up. After eating his dinner, he got ready for bed. Settling under the covers, he noticed a shape in the doorway. "Hello, Matvey."


**Okay, here's an author's note and I would really appreciate it if you guys read it. I will only continue this story, and any other ones if you leave a review. It is easy to do and only takes 5 minutes. Please. This chapter is not M yet, but if I get 3 reviews, i will continue it and of course, there will be smut later. -my stories are not purely smut. just they tend to have smut- Thanks to the few who read this.**

Walking into his house, Canada sighed. It had been yet another long day at the world meeting and no one had seemed to even see him. Russia even sat on him again. Canada was just getting fed up. After eating his dinner, he got ready for bed. Settling under the covers, he noticed a shape in the doorway.

"Hello, Matvey." came a suspiciously familiar accent. "You are already being in bed? That is a shame." The tall figure spoke. "I was wanting to speak to you."

"R-Russia?!" Canada asked shocked. "Y-yes I'm in bed, b-but why are you in my house?!"

"Your brother does not know, do not worry. He is being busy playing his games with that 'Tony' being." He smiled what he thought was a reassuring smile but was actually just a less-scary grin. "You were upset when you left the meeting, da?" He inquired.

Canada shivered when he saw the spooky smile, knowing Russia well from their monthly hockey games, he was trying to figure out if he had some evil plan or was trying to be nice. It was definitely not reassuring knowing that America didn't know Russia was there. "W-well, nobody really n-noticed me at the meeting today. I d-don't think I should e-even bother going anymore..."

"You do not dare." His eyes darkened. "I noticed da? Why else would I be here tonight?" He almost, ALMOST had the eyes of a puppy, though his general dark aura ruined it. "I would be missing you too much, Matvey. You are a comfortable seat."

Canada was not sure whether he should be comforted by that or creeped out. He didn't like being sat on though, he guessed it was nice if Russia noticed him… Even if the man scared him. "e-eh… t-thank you… I guess…"

With that, Russia walked in further, shutting the door behind him and sitting beside the other on his bed. "Not a problem." He smiled again, but this time it didn't seem creepy. It seemed as if he'd actually figured out how to smile sweetly, and on him, it looked rather adorable. "I do not suffocate you with my sitting, da?" He almost seemed concerned for the other's well-being.

The door being shut scared Canada, though when Russia smiled like that, his fears seemed to just, melt away. It was really just… nice. Not wanting to anger the Russian or get rid of that sweet smile, Canada just replied as sweetly as he could without lying "w-well a little but its fine as long as y-you don't do it a lot…"

"What if I let you be sitting on me too?" He inquired, trying to come to a deal. "It may help your invisibility."

"w-what? B-but wouldn't sitting on you be weird?" Canada asked, not really wanting to be seen only for sitting on the Russian, even if it would help, it seemed awkward.

Russia chuckled gently, nicely at this. "Not at all. Italy sits on Germany all the time, da?" He reasoned hopefully.

"W-well yhea but Italy and Germany are going out…." Canada said trying to find a reason not to sit on the Russian. It was a weak reason but it could work. It wasn't that he didn't like Russia; he just thought it would be weird. "I-I'm really fine with not sitting on you r-Russia. Its f-fine the way it is, r-really."

"But I insist!" He whined childishly. "I want to be able to see you or know you are there, Matvey. What better way to do that is there than having you near?"

Canada blushed and looked away at this. He never thought anyone really cared. "…" knowing that there was no way to win this he gave in. "f-fine… b-but j-just once o-okay?"

He nodded at this, secretly ecstatic that one, Canada had agreed and two, he was BLUSHING and it was adorable. "Alright, Matvey."

Still blushing a tiny bit he looked back and smiled sweetly at the Russian. "Ah so R-Russia," being polite and knowing how far Russia's house is from his, he decided it would be the nicest thing to do, "I know how long it would take you to get back to your house so, b-because its late, y-you can stay the night if you wish. T-there's a spare room right across from mine…"

He smiled again sweetly and something even more unexpected happened. He hugged Canada in thanks, gently and affectionately. "Spasibo, Matvey." before heading outside, poking his head back in and chuckling. "And you will be preparing on how to tell your brother why I am here, da?"

"o-oui" Canada said, shocked but smiling at the hug, no one had ever hugged him affectionately like that, well, usually all he got were the bone crushing hugs America would give.

"Goodnight...Canada." He sighed happily, using the rare name that the other would understand before retiring to the spare room across the hall. He did wonder if Canada would make him breakfast in the morning. He hoped so. From what he had seen, it would be really rather good.

Getting out of bed, Canada put on a shirt with a maple leaf on it and some shorts. An outfit Canada would only wear at home. He checked on his guest and smiled at the Russian sleeping so peacefully in the other room. Going downstairs to cook, he decided he would wake his guest up with some of his famous pancakes that Prussia so often came over to steal.

Russia awoke to the barrel of a gun pointing right at him. "Oh, morning, America." He greeted cheerfully, not even seeming fazed as he picked up his normal clothing and threw it on, over the scarf that over the course of the night, he had not taken off before standing up and stretching. "I was sleeping very well. That bed is comfy, da?"

"What are you doing here you COMMIE?!" America yelled pointing the gun at the Russian, scared because he had no idea how Russia even got into the house. Meanwhile Canada heard the yelling as he finished the pancakes and put them in the oven to keep warm. Running upstairs Canada saw America with his gun pointed at Russia. "America.. Put down your gun he's a guest." "You invited him here?! Why would you invite this evil commie to our house bro?!" America exclaimed. Canada getting annoyed with his brother's rudeness though not showing it just replied calmly. "Be nice to our guest America. Or else you have to make your own breakfast." America was shocked, how dare his bro defend the Russian, but, Canada's breakfasts are so good so reluctantly, the American lowed the gun and walked off muttering under his breath.

Russia smiled that same sweet, gentle smile as before. "Good morning, Matvey. You were sleeping well too, da?" He inquired cheerfully, quaintly.

"Oui," Canada said with his gentle shy smile on his face. "I'm glad you slept well, I um.." blushing a bit because the Russian didn't ask for breakfast, he continued, "made pancakes if you want some~" being shy, Canada was embarrassed a bit that he was wearing a tee and long shorts but trying not to show it he just smiled as sweetly as maple syrup.

Russia nodded. "Yes please and thank you." He smiled. "I am sure they will be being delicious if Matvey made them."

Smiling shyly again, he led the way to the kitchen. "t-thank you Russia… y-you're a good friend…"

Russia smiled once more, unable to stop his happiness, seeing Canada smiling so shyly, and all because of him, and even calling him a FRIEND after just one non-lethal conversation. It was enough to make his heart stop, but it didn't, luckily, as he followed the other through.


End file.
